


No Shoes for Eli

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Car Sex, Childhood friends to enemies to lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bottom eli moskowitz, they use lube, top demetri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Hawk and Demetri have been fighting like cats and dogs, Demetri has had enough, so they fuck in his car after the soccer fight
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	No Shoes for Eli

**Author's Note:**

> requested fic! "makeup sex after the soccer game"

It was a humid day summer still clinging on as hard as it could, school was back in session and tensions were running high. Last year the big fight happened, Robby fucked Miguel in the worst way possible breaking his back during a fall to darkness, Tory had beat the living hell out of Sam and worst of all, at least for Hawk was Demetri muttering "no hard feelings" before kicking him into the school trophy case saying "sorry" afterward . The pair had been fighting like cats and dogs for a while now, but this, this situation was beyond embarrassing for Hawk being thrust into a trophy case buy your ex best friend that always had just the right quip to say at just the right time, the best friend he left behind, saying things like that was pulling up all these feelings in Hawk and they tasted like bile in his mouth just thinking back to it. No this year he needed to be tell Demetri to leave him the fuck alone, Demetri is a part of Eli, not Hawk, not Hawk , NOT HAWK he repeated the phrase in his head over and over, lips making quick work of silently mouthing along.

Thoughts were swarming his head, it was too loud in the hallway and making his way to the lunchroom was proving a more difficult task than previously thought he felt dizzy and his skin felt too tight. Rounding the corner he pushed the double doors open and that's when he saw it, that stupid girl Sam, the one who ruined everything, made the fight happen, is the cause of Hawk being alone surrounded by Cobra Kai's, missing his greatest ally. Seeing her put him in an even worse mood, deep set frown, he turned toward his group they were chatting about the most recent practice at the Dojo.

Demetri just a few feet away was dazzling Moon and Yasmine with their project that he built, 8,000 pieces, loads of work but it was all worth it. Demetri prided himself on being the most intelligent and nerdy person in every room. For a moment he thought of Eli, laying on his floor cuddled up in one of his oversized knitted sweaters watching Demetri build something spectacular, handing him pieces when he needed them it wasn't just one memory it was many, many times had Eli laid on Demetri's floor to watch, every time Demetri would urge Eli's to take a more active role join in but Eli liked to lay on the floor and watch him artfully create all of those times over the years rushed over Demetri icy it felt, to be on the outside looking in at what they shared.

One of Hawk's goon's was filming him, "Hey 22 in a row, new record," He said smugly proud of himself, but then he looked over and saw Demetri, telling the girls at his table all about his lego model, he was enthusiastically explaining its intricate details gesturing to it its grandness. Hawk started to burn, face falling rapidly, it was hard for someone like Eli to control his face, eyes darting around he made a plan. He whipped his soccer ball as hard as possible into the legos, green and brown flying across the room bouncing off of the hard linoleum floor and plastic chairs. Hawk walks over "oh I'm sorry man looks like my ball just got away from me." His voice was dressed up playing pretend a mix between his Eli voice and his Hawk voice, he looked away and back at Demetri waiting for his reaction.

Demetri tried to keep his voice even, tone quite but sharp "that took me three weeks to build." he looked at Eli disappointment strung across his features, eyes wide, mouth tugging into a half frown. Just as the words came out of his mouth Hawk fired back "Eh, it took my ball 3 seconds to destroy" cocky half smirk on his face as he walked back to his 'friends'.

Demetri felt a rage starting to build within him, he was tired of Eli's shit, this was just like before he was Hawk but instead of running and crying or pouting in a corner he was destroying Demetri's things. Well Demetri wasn't going to play nice today. Swiftly he followed Hawk, "another week another pissing contest, I shouldn't be surprised since you love pissing soo much." voice sickly sweet punching in those last few words. "You landed one kick." Eli replied stern but softly wanting to avoid the topic of piss at all costs. "you got lucky" he continued pushing into Demetri's space the wall of boys behind him.

A sassy voice interrupted "You better back off or you won't be lucky" it was Sam Larusso her arms crossed. Hawk looked down at her for half a second scoffed and looked up the guidance councillor catching his eye "yeah like you'll start anything princess." he said adding in swiftly "why don't you go sleep with someone new and break his heart." Sam shoved him into his wall of boys. He would have felt embarrassed letting her push him like that if Mrs. Blatt wasn't right there to say "What is going on Miss Larusso?" her voice accusatory. Sam turned toward her "you know our new guideline about physical contact!" Looking at Eli softening her gaze Mrs.Blatt said "Did she enter your personal bubble without your verbal consent?" Hawk's mouth moved faster than his mind but it wasn't Hawks voice that came out, he dropped his mask for a second eyes looking everywhere expect at anyone directly and said "Yeah she definitely triggered me in my safe space." Eyes darting around to take a peek at Demetri, he rubbed his hand against his arm holding the limbs closer to his body.

Demetri noticed the movements a flash of concern washed over him but it was fleeting "What?" gesturing to his project "he started by destroying my project ." Eli quick on the uptake countered in a rushed tone with "that was an accident." shrugging he looked back at Demetri "you probably shouldn't bring your toys to school anyway" he ended softly.

Sam was pissed and started rattling off about how they should play in the soccer game and show the cobra kai's who's really boss, Demetri was feigning interest, all he could think about was how much it enraged him to see Hawk be Eli, just for a few seconds the mask was dropped and Demetri could see his Eli the kid who would lay on his floor and watch him build legos, the kid who would lay in his bed every Friday night to marathon movies, the kid who would get Melted Chocolate all over him. Hearing the softness to his voice seeing that Eli was still in there burned Demetri in unspeakable ways.

Demetri was going to play in the soccer game, and he had one goal in mind, to reach in grab that mask that was glued to Eli's face and yank it off, with whatever force was necessary. He was tired of this. No Mercy.

Running down the field Sam was having a blast fucking up one of the Cobra Kai goons, she even stepped on his chest, while she was handing out her assault Hawk swooped in and skillfully moved the ball toward the net, clipping a kid in the ankle on his way, he shot the ball in and scored, he starts with a little jog does a twirl in the air and flails his arms out, it looks familiar to Demetri, then he remembers its Ronaldos's signature celebration move and Hawk is mimicking it. This doesn't surprise Demetri in the slightest, Eli was never much of an admirer of sports, he can just picture it Eli sitting in his room laptop open cuddling with his chewie stuffed animal watching clip upon clips of soccer, trying to become as knowledgeable as possible before the next practice at the Dojo so the guys would never know he'd rather spend the night eating pizza and watching a true crime documentary on HBO.

Demetri was rolling his eyes at the thought laughing and smirking with a couple of his _new_ friends Hawk caught him and ran further up the field crashing into one of his opponents, you could say he lost his temper rather quickly, especially when he sees his ex best friend laughing at him. Knocking the kid down Hawk's felt excited the game was back on, the kid was rolling on the ground like a little slug and Hawk used the opportunity to keep running up the field.

Demetri caught up to him quickly, shoulders almost brushing "I loved you, you know" he commented voice sticky sweet, Hawk felt like he was swimming in honey "What did you say" annoyance evident in his reply. "Oh you heard me," looking into the red hair boys eye's "We had a good thing going, you and me, but then you ruined it! by becoming a loser!" Demetri finished shoving Hawk so he lost his balance and then swept Hawk's legs making him collide with the ground and the grass felt impossibly harder than it should, the weight of what Demetri said made it difficult to breath. "I guess that ridiculous hair doesn't help with your balance eh?" Demetri yelled while running away.

Hawk's goons ran over to him trying to help him up but he was pissed off, slapping their hands away from him, he hated being touched without his consent. One of the boys tried to go after Demetri but Hawk in as a controlled tone as he could muster said "No! Remember what Sensei said, Fight Smart!"

Hawk ran up behind Demetri who was going for the ball and head butted him "The hair doesn't help with balanced but it sure as fuck helps knock out pussies" he laughed a little too loud a little too confidently. Demetri laid on the ground watching him it was evident to him all Eli was doing was playing dress up, well that wasn't going to do he'd had enough of this masquerade ball.

Both groups of kids were standing outside of Mrs.Blatt's office staring each other down like cowboys about to have a shootout. The door cracked and out came Eli avoiding looking at Demetri he moved back toward his group and Mrs.Blatt told them they were free to go, Eli looked up at Demetri for a second before sauntering off. Sam was livid giving Mrs.Blatt an ear full, Demetri was just thinking about what he was going to do when he saw Eli next, the gears in his mind working a mile a minute he came up with a plan, Sam soon stormed off and Demetri move briskly to his car in the parking lot. He knew Eli would change out of his soccer clothes so beating him to the lot wouldn't be too difficult.

Once he arrived he saw Eli's mum sitting in her car her dark hair grazing her shoulders, she'd cut it since he last saw her, coming closer to the car he saw Eli was not there yet. This was a perfect situation, if he was correct which he was willing to gamble he was there was no way Eli had told his mother of the inner workings of his new Hawk life, including his tumultuous falling out with Demetri "Hi Mrs. Moskowitz!" He greeted her, Looking up at Demetri she replied "Hi Demetri what a nice surprise! I haven't seen you around lately and I feel like I barely see your mum at synagogue!" Demetri knew exactly why that was, unlike Eli he told his mother everything and she was actively avoiding Eli's mother. "Yes, well she's been super busy!" Demetri looked back and saw some of the Cobra goons seeping out of the school "Anyways I wanted to let you know that I'm driving Eli home today, he told me he was dying for some fries after our little game of soccer and well you know I can resist when he asks with that little puppy face." Demetri said quickly pulling his most convincing smile.

"Oh." She clapped "That is wonderful, Eli, oh I mean Hawk has been so consumed with Karate I'm glad to hear you two have plans to spend time together. It's just like him to ask me to pick him up and forget he's already made arrangements, well I'm just so glad he'll be seeing you. Bring him home whenever! If he decides to sleep over please remind him to call me!" she rambled on. "I'll be off then!" she pulled her car out of her spot and started to drive away, Eli exiting the double doors just at that moment "See you later sweetie! Have a great time!" she waved at him and continued to drive away.

"What the fuck?!?" Hawk yelled throwing his arms up in exacerbation. He walked over to Demetri, hair bouncing in the wind, it would seem that Eli had washed his hair in the locker room and now it was swaying around flopped on either sides of his head, it looked cute.

Stomping right up to Demetri Hawk got right in his face "I said WHAT THE FUCK did you say to my mum?!?!?!" He was losing it now, this was confusing and overwhelming for him and Demetri was trying to keep it together but Hawk's hair was jostling around and his cheeks were getting as red as his hair and Demetri was getting stiff just watching the whole display calmly.

"Are you done throwing your tantrum? Baby?" he said coyly. Gobsmacked by the old nick name Hawk started to splutter trying to form a comeback. "Looks like thats a yes, come with me" Demetri said grabbing Hawk's wrist all but dragging him to his car. They arrived at the passengers side door "Stay" Demetri said sternly. "I'm not a fucking dog, asshole" Hawk replied crossing his arms over his chest. Demetri had opened the door and was pushing the seat as far back as it could go. poking his head out standing up and outstretching his hand he ruffled Hawks hair "Feels soft like a dog, crys when he doesn't get what he wants, gets annoying when he's cranky, listens to his commands without question I think you are exactly like a dog" Demetri replied matter-of-factly. That last one stung Eli did listen to whatever his sensei said. "I'll even feed you after were done, if you're a good boy." Before Hawk could even fire back Demetri was sitting in the passenger's seat grabbing Hawk's hand yet again and force him into his lap, slamming the door shut so quickly Hawk had to use some of those skills of his to move his foot.

"What the FUCK?!?" Hawk yelled yet again. He was sitting awkwardly on Demteri. Demetri was just staring at him and for a few short moments that was all brown staring into blue, until Hawk looked away and suddenly found the cup holders rather intriguing.

"I'm done with your behaviour _Hawk_." saying that name like it was an insult. "I'm tired of watching you try so hard, this personality this way you act now, it's not you, I know you are exhausted, I know you miss me, I watch you, I see you, I know you. This has to stop, this role, this mask you have is hurting you and its hurting me." Demetri finished, Hawk was still staring at the cup holders but he wasn't sitting so tensely anymore, he shift in Demetri's lap until he could get comfortable legs on either side of the taller boy, Demetri wrapped his arm around Hawks back drawing him closer to his chest.

Hawk felt a twinge deep in the pit of his stomach everything Demetri said was true, he was missing him, and seeing him with the legos today really upset him. "I don't know what to do, were you lying?" he admitted quietly. "Lying about what?" Demetri replied gently, he wanted to do this right, comfort was really important for Eli especially after a hard day like today and if Demetri had any hope of getting his Eli back this must be handled well. Demetri was patient, Eli's hands were fidgeting in both of their laps and he looked up "the stuff you said, on the field was it true?" Demetri thought obviously Eli was talking about Demetri mentioning his intimate feelings to Eli but on second glance maybe it was about the hair he chuckled to himself. "This isn't fucking funny" Hawk snapped trying to get off Demetri's lap.

"Sorry Sorry, no I wasn't lying Eli, that's how I feel, but I'm getting bored of this game." He answered. Hawk looked at him blue clashing with red waiting for Demetri to say something else, Demetri knew what this look meant, explain what to do now.

"You have two options, either stay in this car with me and we make up or get out of the car and I'm cutting you off, no more banter, no more interaction I'm simply done."

Eli's eyes flickered between Demetri's eyes and lips, his own tongue peaking out to wet his lips quickly he pushed himself into Demetri and smashed their lips together, messy, clumsy, sloppy it was, Demetri caught up quickly holding Eli's back both hands sliding into his track pants, Eli lean up onto his knees to get some higher ground and Demetri's he fell hitting the back of the seat with a thump his long fingers splayed across Eli's ass he squeezed and Eli's pushed some wet air into Demetri's mouth.

Demetri smiled into the assaulting kiss and squeezed again. Demetri was licking into Eli's mouth rubbing the tip of his tongue against Eli's he pulled one of his hands out of the smaller boys pants to grab his hair and pull their mouths apart, he just took Eli in for a second and started licking, sucking his jaw and neck once Eli was staying put moaning loudly as Demetri started to bite, suck and lick the same spot on his neck over and glided his hand back down to Eli's ass, this time pulling it apart and brushing the tip of his middle finger gently over the little pink hole, Eli ripped Demetri's shirt at the collar from tugging it so hard.

"Do you want it?" was all Demetri said in a hushed tone. Eli tugged again at the shirt and growled his reply "Yes, I want it, fucking fuck me"

"Alright then, take your clothes off as fast as possible."

Eli sat back in Demetri's lap and pulled his tee-shirt off, slunk off his lap and crouching tugged the rest of his clothes off.

"Socks and shoes too Eli" Demetri said smugly. Demetri discarded his ripped shirt by chucking it into the back seat and whipped his shorts onto the floor Demetri got to keep his shoes on. Eli got right back onto his lap his ass cold sitting on Demetri's thighs. Demetri popped open the center console and grabbed a small bottle of lube.

Hawk give him a very confused look "you have lube in your car? why? do you fuck other people in this car?" he looked around a bit frantic.

"No I don't fuck other people in this car, who else would I fuck, I spent my entire childhood speaking for you, then cleaning your piss out of my sheets and now I'm reining you in from this clown mask you've got, when the hell would I have time to fuck other people, also who would be more worth to fuck then the boy I've been taking care of my whole life." He said laugh lacing his voice. "also it never hurts to be prepared." he added "more like you planned to fuck me in this car" Eli grumbled. "Well obviously" Demetri quipped.

Demetri grabbed Eli's face with one hand and started kissing his scar then his mouth warm and wet Eli started to dissolve and relax into the kiss, behind Eli's back Demetri squeezed a sizable amount of lube onto two of his fingers, knowing Eli he always fingered himself in the shower so two fingers would be fine. Using one hand palm down he lightly pushed on Eli's back, breaking away from the kiss Eli pushed his ass up stomach down and arched his back this spread Eli out perfectly, Demetri started to rub his middle finger over the hole getting the soft downy hair wet after circling a few times he started to push his finger in a little resistant a first but once he pushed it in Eli let out a huff on his chest and squeezed his hole, moving the finger back and forth Eli started to move a bit, taking this hit, Demetri pulled his finger out and pushed both fingers against the pink hole this time he pushed them in and started twisting them back and forth and in circles, Eli was a leaking mess his cock was already a bit wet, Demetri kept moving his fingers until he felt no resistance.

Pulling them back out he wrapped his arm around Eli's back and tugged him upward. Eli's hands were in his hair as he grabbed the lube again squirting even more into his hand he reached between Eli's thighs and pumped his hand up and down his hard cock, with both of his hands he grabbed Eli's hips, once steady he used his lubed up hand to guide his cock to Eli's hole pressing the tip into the opening Demetri could feel Eli opening and closing his hole like it was kissing him, Demetri trusted his hips up and his cock slid into Eli, Eli's eyes shot open and he squeezed Demetri's shoulder, letting out another stuttered moan. "push down baby, come on, sit on it" Demetri said calmly both his hand griping Eli's hips again.

Slowly Eli sunk into Demetri's lap, his hole was squeezing opening and shutting on Demetri's cock quickly, soon he was sitting on the taller boys lap, wet face mashed into Demetri's neck. Demetri waited patiently until Eli's started to fidget around, making sure his feet were firmly planted he started to trust up into Eli while simultaneously lifting him up and down by his hips, Eli was moaning loudly now obscenely, Demetri keep doing all of the work pushing up into his Eli kissing the side of his face Eli lifted his head and pressed his mouth sloppily into Demetri's full lips, Demetri started hitting the special place and Eli was coming apart. Moaning and growling, whining every time his prostate was hit, squeezing Demetri's cock every time he tried to pull down. Eli's stomach was covered in precome and Demetri could see it twitching, Eli was going to come any minute and Demetri wasn't going to do all the work so he stopped, dead trust.

"What" Eli complained

"you head butted me today the least you can do is ride my cock, come on baby, make both of us come." Demetri said sly smile on his face

"ugh" Eli growled

"what big bad _Hawk_ can't even finish what he started?" Demteri said thrusting up into him as he said it.

Eli was not some princess, gripping Demetri's shoulders, he leaned his weight onto his knees and started bouncing up and down hitting his spot over and over in just the right way, Demetri started to feel tight he was about to come, wrapping his hand around Eli's cock he started rubbing the head's underside quickly pumping up and down while Eli's was now making circles on his cock squeezing his cock and he felt impossibly close to Eli, leaning forward he began sucking on Eli's shoulder, pumping his hand and thrusting up into Eli's the smaller boy moaned and was trying to catch his breath but Demetri was leading a full assault and Eli's cock shot all over the taller boys hand Demetri cruelly kept pumping Eli's cock and playing with the head as it was spitting out its last bits of come. Demetri followed suit and shot over and over into Eli, which the smaller boy retuned the over simulating favour by squeezing his hole tightly on the pounding cock. some of Eli's hair was tucked behind his ears with sweat and he sighed choppy breaths into Demetri's neck. Demetri's hands went to Eli's hips and slowly lifted him up and off of his cock. Eli hugged into Demetri, hole resting against the tallers thigh leaking all over the place. After about 10 minutes of silence Demetri wondered aloud "so how much do you think I'll have to pay Sam to get her dad's employees to detail the car without telling him about it?"

"who cares about the car, you promised food if I was good." Eli whined

"You were pretty good, I suppose. You want fries?" Demetri retorted.


End file.
